Svcs 401 to 450
Service 401 Svc originally plied from Kg Chai Chee to Big Splash (Loop) Via Chai Chee Ter, New Upp Changi Rd, Bedok Sth Rd, Bedok Sth Ave 1, East Coast Park Svc Rd, Tg Katong Rd, Mountbatten Rd, Amber Rd, Tg Katong Rd, East Coast Parkway, Siglap Link, East Coast Parkway, Bedok Sth Ave 1, Bedok Sth Rd, New Upp Changi Rd and Chai Chee Ter. This service only operates on Saturdays, Sundays & Public Holidays. On 8 Sep 1985, this service was amended to Bedok Int, with the closure of Chai Chee Terminal. On 7 Jun 2003, it was extended to ply Orchard Rd and loop at Tomlinson Road on a trial basis. On 4 Dec 2004, it was shortened to its present route of looping at Fort Rd plying Marine Parade Rd, Amber Rd, Tanjong Katong Rd, Old Airport Rd & Mountbatten Rd. It now no longer serves the full stretch of East Coast Park Rd in both directions. It was classified as a Parks Service before reverting back to normal trunk service. Service 402 Svc originally plied from Stamford Road to Bt Timah Rd (Race Course Special Service/Sunday) Via Stamford Rd(Capitol Theatre), Orchard Rd, Dhoby Ghaut, Selegie Rd, MacKenzie Rd, Bt Timah Rd and Race Course. Return trip via Dunearn Rd, Bt Timah Rd, Rochor Canal Rd, Bencoolen St and Bras Basah Rd(Raffles Hotel). Uses Albion Viking EVK41L. Re-introduced as a Bedok Interchange to Tanah Merah Country Club (Loop) service but withdrawn shortly thereafter, uses Nissan Civilian. Re-introduced on 1st Apr 06 to ply between Marina Coastal Dr & Anson Rd to serve the new Marina South Pier. On 28 Nov 2011, with the shifting of bus stop at Marina South Pier, this service was re-routed to start from Shenton Way Ter & loop at Marina South Pier. On 13 May 2012, this service was amended to serve International Cruise Terminal along Marina Coastal Dr, making 2 loops along Marina South Pier. Dual Red/White plates were introduced, indicating 'Cruise Ter' (Red) & 'Shenton Way' (White) as a destination indicator. On 21 April 2013, this service will call an additional bus stop opposite the Marina South Pier. Service 403 Svc originally plied from Pasir Ris Rd to Tampines Rd (Loop) on Sundays and Public Holidays. Via Pasir Ris Rd (near Pasir Ris Beach Pk), Elias Rd, Tampines Rd, Elias Rd and Pasir Ris Rd. Shortened to Pasir Ris Int in 18 May 1990 and converted to all days service. It was classified as Parks Services before reverting back to normal trunk service. Service 404 Svc originally plied from Jurong Int to Singapore Science Ctr(Loop) Via Jurong Int, Jurong Port Rd, Jln Ahmad Ibrahim, Jurong Town Hall Rd, (Un-named Rd), Science Ctr Rd, Science Ctr Car Pk, Science Ctr Rd, (Un-named Rd), Jurong Town Hall Rd, Jln Ahmad Ibrahim, Jurong Port Rd and Jurong Int. This service used to operate during Sundays & Public Holidays and was withdrawn on 13th June 1980 due to low demand. Service 405 Svc originally plied from Jurong Int to Jurong Bird Park(Loop) Via Jurong Int, Jurong Port Rd, Jln Ahmad Ibrahim, Jln Boon Lay, Jln Ahmad Ibrahim, Jurong Port Rd and Jurong Int. This service used to operate on Sundays & Public Holidays only. Withdrawn in 22 Nov 1982. Re-introduced to ply from Boon Lay Int to Choa Chu Kang Road End(Loop) on 18 Jul 1993 Via Boon Lay Way(Boon Lay Int), Jln Boon Lay, Jln Bahar, CCK Rd, LCK Rd, Jln Bahar, Jln Boon Lay & Boon Lay Way(Boon Lay Int). This service operates on selected festive days. Please refer to TransitLink Guide or press release for details. Service 406 Svc originally plied from Jurong Int to Chinese / Japanese Gardens(Loop) Via Jurong Int, Jurong Port Rd, Jln Ahmad Ibrahim, Yuan Ching Rd, Japanese Garden Rd, Chinese Garden Rd, Yuan Ching Rd, Yung Ho Rd, Corporation Rd, Jurong Port Rd and Jurong Int. Withdrawn on 22 October 1989 with the amendment of 199 to Yuan Ching Road and Boon Lay Way. This service operated on Sundays & Public Holidays only. Service 408 Introduced on 12 March 2005, as a Parks Service offering a direct link to Labrador Park from HarbourFront Interchange. Extended to include Henderson Waves in 2009. Service 409 Introduced on 14 November 2005, as a Parks Service offering a direct link to Mount Faber from HarbourFront Interchange. To be withdrawn and taken over by Private operators from 1 March 2013. Service 410 Introduced on 3 May 1992. "Feeder" service between Bishan interchange and Sin Ming Ave, replacing Service 57. In 1993, change of plate colours for direction (ie. direction 1 changed to White Plate, while direction 2 changed to Green Plate). On 30 Jan 2011, both 410G and 410W was amended to serve Marymount Rd (Marymount Station), Shunfu Rd, Sin Ming Rd (Sin Ming Plaza for 410G). It will skip the Upp Thomson Rd (Lakeview Estate) bus stop pair. Service 450 Jurong - Pasir Laba Camp (SAFTI) Jurong Int, Jurong Port Rd, Jln Ahmad Ibrahim, Benoi Rd, Upp Jurong Rd, Pasir Laba Rd, U-turn inside SAFTI, Pasir Laba Rd, Upp Jurong Rd, Benoi Rd, Jln Ahmad Ibrahim, Jurong Port Rd and Jurong Int. Introduced on 4th June 1978 and operates from 1230 to 1430 hours on Saturdays & 2000 to 2300 hours on Sundays & Public Holidays and charges at a flat fare of 30c. It uses the Mercedes-Benz OF1413 and Albion Vikings from Penjuru Depot, during its operations. It was transferred to Western Cars in 1990 and was transferred to First Western during privatisation in 1996, after which it had been known as Hua Yi Secondary School > Pasir Laba Camp. It was shortened to Joo Koon in 2009. Category:Buses